Quantum Cascade Lasers (QCLs) are capable of producing room temperature outputs at wavelengths not easily accessible by other laser sources. Narrow-ridge QCL devices, with ridge widths of less than ten microns, have demonstrated lateral mode control while being limited in output power; they are therefore well-suited for lower power applications. One way to increase power from a QCL device is to broaden the ridge and contact, leading to mode competition between higher-order lateral modes and degraded lateral farfields. As the ridge and injection contact widths are increased, the laser begins to operate in a mixture of higher-order lateral modes across the ridge width. Additionally, the lasing lateral farfield forms a dual-lobed pattern that remains relatively stable with nearly fixed angular separation for the lobes. Further, for devices processed with sloped ridge walls, the observed angular separation of the lobes is essentially independent of the ridge width as the width exceeds about fifty microns.